First Time
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Benny and Ethan have been dating for a year now. When Ethan's mom, dad, and little sister leave for the weekend, Benny and Ethan will have some fun... ;


**Ethan's P.O.V  
**_At Home - Summer -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was watching TV when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I got up and opened it. It was my mom and dad. They were leavening for the weekend. Jane was going with them. I gave them a small smile. They just gave me a sad smile.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hi Ethan… Look as you know we are leaving for the weekend, so we want someone to stay here with you. It can't be a girl though!" Mom said.

My mom and dad didn't know I was gay. If they did they would say only girls were aloud over. I nodded with a roll of my eyes. I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't have a probably with it if they knew because my uncle was gay and they had two friends that were lesbians.

"Okay. I'll ask Benny if he can come over for the weekend." I said.

Benny is my boyfriend. Our one year anniversary was actually tomorrow. I was glad that I would be able to spend the weekend with him and have no interruptions. Mom and Dad nodded smiling at me.

"Okay. He can come over." Dad said.

"Thanks. I'll call him right now." I said smiling.

"Alright, sweetie." Mom said leaving.

My dad followed her. I was just smiling. This could actually be the week Benny and I have sex. We were both virgins. I did never think about it until a month ago when I had a wet dream about Benny. I fell backwards onto my bed smiling. I knew it would be Benny to be the seme. I would be the uke. Meaning He would fuck me. I reached over to the phone. I dialed Benny's phone number. It took like three rings before someone finally answered.

"Hello?" It was Benny's grandma.

"Hi Grandma Weir! Is Benny there?" I asked.

"Oh! Hi Ethan! Yes. Benny is here." Grandma Weir. "Benny! It's for you!" She yelled.

Benny's Grandma knew Benny and I dated. She usually teases us about it.

"Okay coming!" I heard Benny's voice on the other side. "Hello?" Benny asked.

"Hey Benny!" I said smiling widely.

"Oh, hey babe." Benny said.

I blushed at the nick-name. He knew just what to do to make me blush. I heard a chuckle on the other line. He knew he made me blush.

"I love making you blush. So? What's up?" Benny asked.

"Well… Mom, Dad and Jane are leaving for a weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow to stay the weekend?" I asked nervously.

"Okay. I'll just have to ask my Grandma." Benny said.

"Okay." I said smiling.

"Grandma! Can I go to Ethan's and stay this weekend?" Benny asked.

"Okay! But be careful!" Grandma yelled.

I blushed at her words. Did she really have to say that?

"Grandma!" Benny yelled. "Sorry about that Ethan…" Benny said.

"It's okay. As long as she doesn't tell my mom and dad yet." I said.

"Yeah." He said. "Well. I'll be over tomorrow." Benny said.

"Okay. Love you!" I said smiling.

"I love you too. Bye!" Benny said.

"Bye!" I said.

I hanged up the phone. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I love Benny. I got up and went downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Dad was reading the news paper. Jane was watching cartoons. I sat down next to Jane. The cartoon was Tom and Jerry. I just sat there and watched. In no time Mom called saying dinner was ready. Mom cooked meatloaf. We all started to eat. All I could think about was Benny. His green eyes. His kissable lips. What he looks like without a shirt. I blushed when I realized I had a hard-on. I hated when that happened. When I was done eating I stood up.

"May I be excused?" I asked looking at my mom and dad.

"Of course, Ethan." Mom said smiling at me.

I smiled in relief. I walked as fast as I could to my room. Once I was in my room I locked the door. I took off my pants and slid my hand into my boxers. I moaned. I imagined it was Benny's hand in my boxers. I imagined Benny was naked and in front of me. I moaned again. I put two of my fingers in my mouth and sucked on them till they were wet. I slid that hand into my boxers and pushed on finger in. I moaned. It felt good. I soon pushed a second finger in. I started to pump my hand faster. In no time I came in my boxers. I moaned Benny's name.

I fell onto my bed. When I had the energy I got back up and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into to bed smiling. I can't wait till tomorrow night. It was going to be interesting. I soon fell asleep dreaming about when I told Benny I loved him.

…. …. …. …. ….

…_**Dream…**_

…. …. …. …. ….

_I was sitting on a swing at the park. I had to get away. I was deeply in love with my best friend, Benny. I felt tears sting my eyes at the thought of Benny not loving me like the way I love him. I looked over at a couple holding hands. I knew I would never be able to do that with Benny. I looked down at the ground. I started to sway back and forth. I jumped when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turn to see Benny. He was smiling at me._

"_Hey, Ethan! What's wrong?" He asked sitting in the swing beside me. _

"_N… Nothing." I stuttered. _

"_Oh. Are you sure?" He asked rubbing my back. _

_I looked into his eyes. I soon get lost in them._

"_I… I don't… Know…" I said unsure what was happening._

_We just stared into each other's eyes. I blushed when he raised his hand and placed it on my cheek. I started to lean in. When our lips brushed I closed my eyes. We soon started to move our lips. I moaned when he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let him in. Our tongues meet and tangled around each others. I moaned a little louder than before. We pulled away when we needed some air. I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips._

"_I love you, Ethan…" Benny whispered._

_I blushed at this._

"_I love you too, Benny…" I said smiling at him._

_From then on we have been a couple. I love him for all he is worth. I know what ever happened we would be together…_

…_. …. …. …. …._

…_**.End Of Dream….**_

…. …. …. …. ….

I woke up too see Jane standing above me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning Jane…" I said yawning.

"Good Morning. Benny is downstairs." Jane said walking out of my room.

I got up and changed into something sexy. I put on a shirt that Benny had once said looked great on me. And I put on the pants that Benny had said that made my ass look amazing. I combed my hair. Once I thought I looked good, I went downstairs. I practically drooled when I saw Benny. He looked hot! He smiled at me. I blushed at this. I returned his smile so Mom and Dad won't suspect anything.

"Hi, Benny!" I said.

"Hi, E." He said smiling back at me.

"Well, we should be going. Behave boys!" Mom said picking up her suit case.

"What your mother said. Bye!" Dad said walking out of the house.

"Bye." Mom hollered before following Dad.

"Bye Ethan! Bye Benny!" Jane said walking out as well.

"Bye!" Benny and I yelled back waving.

Once the door closed Benny gave me a peck on the lips. I kissed back. I frowned when he pulled away. He just smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I wanted my hello kiss…" Benny whispered into my ear.

I shivered at this action.

"What if I wanted more than just a kiss?" I asked.

"I would say wait till later this night when the neighborhood is asleep." Benny said smiling down at me.

"Alright… Oh happy anniversary!" I said kissing him.

He kissed back. He pulled away smiling.

"Happy Anniversary." He said rubbing his nose cutely against mine.

I giggled at this. I gave him another peck on the lips. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the couch. We watched some cartoons. When those shows went off it was already six o'clock. I ordered some two pepperoni pizzas. I soon got bored waiting for the pizza deliverer man. I looked at Benny. He was smiling as he watched some old cartoons.

I smiled when I got an idea. I got up and sat in his lap. Benny gave me a puzzled look. I smiled down at him. I gave him a kiss. It started out slow and gently. But in no time it turned heated. Our tongues tangled around each others. Our teeth clashed. I pulled away and started to kiss his neck. I started to suck and bite on his neck trying to leave a mark, showing everyone that he is mine. Benny moaned as I did this. I groaned when the doorbell ringed. I got off of him with a pout and walked over to the door. It was indeed the pizza. I smiled politely at him.

"That will be fifteen dollars." He said smiling at me.

I handed him the money.

Once he left I walked over to the couch and sat down. We started to dig in. When we were done I grabbed Benny's hand and lead him to my room. When the door closed Benny pushed me up against the door. I moaned as he pushed his clothed dick against mine. He then attacked my mouth with his. I pulled away and pushed onto the bed.

I climbed on top of him. We started to take off our clothes. I smiled when we were fully naked. I moaned when my dick rubbed against his. He grabbed my hips and started to grind against me. I threw my head back. It felt so damn good! I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed his dick and slowly started to sit down on it. Benny threw his head back moaning as well.

"Oh Shit! You're tight!" He groaned.

"Well… You're huge!" I moaned.

I felt no pain. I started to raise and fall. It felt so good. I started to bounce harder and faster. I screamed when he hit my prostate. I looked down at Benny. He was moaning with his head thrown back. I grabbed his hand and lead it to my member. He looked up at me. He smirked and started to jerk me off.

"I'm… So… Close… Benny…" I moaned out.

"Me… Too… Ethan…" He moaned.

In not time we both came. I fell on top of him out of breath.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Benny said pulling out of me.

"Yeah. I love you…" I said cuddling into his side as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too…" He said sleepily.

We soon fell fast asleep. The rest of the weekend was fun. When Mom and Dad came home we told them that we were dating. They were happy for us. But I got grounded for having him over with no one here. I love Benny. I knew nothing was going to changed that. Nothing.

…. …. …. …. ….

**THE END!  
**…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


End file.
